OH MY DAYUM!
by Awakened Hades
Summary: What the elgang does when you're not watching. Do not read if you value your sanity.


"Hey guys, I got a beaver." Chung said happily. He saw the elgang all cowering under desk. "Why are you hiding?" He asked. "Obama… He's back!" Elsword said, his voice shaking. Chung wondered what he was talking about until his bedroom door fell down. He turned to see a gigantic Hilary Clinton face shooting lazers out of it's eyes. "Kyaa! He's back!" Aisha screamed, as they all struggled to avoid the lazers. "Um… Guys, you do know that's Hilary Clinton right?" Chung asked.

Everyone ignored him and ran to the basement. Chung sighed before following them, with Hilary Clinton hot on his trail. They ran into the basement and slammed the door. Hilary head butting the door several times. "Why doesn't she just use lazers?" Rena asked. "She's not very smart." "Well now you know why she didn't win the election." Eve muttered. "Well, Eve! Will you marry me?" Aisha asked. "But we're both beavers!" Eve gasped in shock. "What if I get pregnant?!" "Yeah, I'm nervous too." Aisha sighed.

"Elsword, what happened to your lower body?!" Chung screamed in alarm. They turned to Elsword, realizing that his lower body was now a swirly Danny Phantom thing. "I'm a ghost! Weeeeeeee!" Elsword screamed, before flying around the house. A bathtub fell through the roof. "Dammit Hilary!" Raven cursed. "Is that a bathtub?" Rena gasped in horror. "No, It's a freaking dinosaur." Eve said emotionlessly.

"Well, I'm gonna take a bath!" Ara yelled, as she jumped into the bathtub which for some reason was full of water. "Just don't bathe with the toaster again." Elesis sighed, before turning back to everyone else. "Hey Chung, can I touch your beaver?" Aisha asked. "What is touch? What a proverb of love." Chung sighed whistfully, a tear rolling down his cheek. "What?" "I dunno." "So can I touch it?" Chung sighed before being interrupted by a loud honking sound.

"Raven, why are you driving the magic school bus?" Rena deadpanned. He turned to answer before crashing into Elsword, or should I say, Danny Phantom. Raven gasped in horror as he saw the now dead and bloody Elsword on the front of his bus. "Oh no…" Raven gasped. "What if the blood stains don't come off of the bus?!" Everyone anime style fell down at that. Strangely, Elesis didn't care about her brothers death.

"I'm so sorry Elesis. He meant a lot to you…" Rena said apologetically. "No, not really. I'm here so when you find Ran I can make out with him." Elesis replied with a stoic face. Rena's eye twitched before slowly walking away from the apparently insane girl. "Stay away from my brother you COUGAR!" Ara screamed from the bathtub.

"He didn't want me to stay away from him last night!" Elesis shot back. Ara's eyes filled with disgust, and then she screamed, "Well, I will be released in NA before you, and I'll tell him all about your fantasies!" Ara screamed. The red haired knights eyes filled with tears, before burying her head into her Ran dakimakura pillow.

"Oh snap…" Chung whispered. "So! Eve, Raven, Chung, let's get to know each other better!" Rena said cheerfully. The mentioned people came towards her. "So Eve, what's the news with your nasod race?" Chung asked her. "Well… I don't know if I can be a queen…" Eve said sadly. "That's silly Eve! You can be anything you want to be!" Rena scolded the former nasod queen. Eve's eyes started to glow with determination. "I want to be…" "Hm?" "DARTH VADER!"

The three warriors gawked at the smaller girl's words. "W-why?" Raven managed to say. "He is a respectable ruler, using deceit, fear, and the force to conquer all his enemies." Eve squealed, jumping up and down like a fangirl. "Okay… Moving on. So Chung, what ar-" Rena was cut off by the lights flashing off and on, and Ara screaming in pain. "Dammit Ara!" Raven screamed. "We freaking told you not to bathe with the toaster!" "What's a toast- KYAAAAAA!" The girl exploded as the toaster she was embrassing started to shoot bolts.

"WHAT THE FU- NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO" Rena was heard screaming in a strange deep voice as the house exploded and the neighbors wondered what the fuck was going on.


End file.
